For cutting off pieces of cloth in the direction of the threads from a mesh tissue web, older constructions which utilize the pile-free sections of the mesh tissue web, have been used for straightening the cloth. On a known device (U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,536) the straightening takes place against a holder ledge which is lowered into a gap in the pile of the bottom fabric at the same time as an advancing device subjects the web to traction, whereby the front edge of the pile sections following after the gap will engage the holder ledge and a straightening of the web is obtained. After the straightening of the web the advanced and straightened piece of cloth is cut off within the pile-free section, whereupon an edge trimming or hemming resp. of the cut edges of the piece of cloth is made in a separate machine. By the severing of the piece of cloth the free end of the web must be advanced until the driving rollers of the advancing device or a conveyor track cooperating therewith can take over the further advancement. At this transfer of the front edge of the web from the cutting device to the feeding device there often occur problems which make the feeding very unsecure. It is furthermore required a separate device for tooth fixing of the cut edges of the piece of cloth, which means that the pieces of cloth must be re-straightened in relation to the sewing machines and if the piece of cloth partly resumes its earlier deformed oblique-angled shape it is not possible to effect a perfect edge fixing.
There are also known devices, where the front edge of the web is clamped in a contraction device (Swedish patent publication No. 7609636-1) until a straightening device which is moveable in the feeding direction of the web takes over the feeding. Also this device requires that a separate device for edge fixing of the cut edges of the separate pieces of cloth is connected and a common step is that the single pieces of cloth after the straightening are piled on each other, in order later on to be transported to a sewing machine for edge trimming of the cut edges.